


Convertexting #9: Dorms (pt 1)

by groaninlynch (orphan_account)



Series: The Texting Adventures of Idiot and Sourwolf [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles texts Derek about his roommate at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convertexting #9: Dorms (pt 1)

**Sourwolf** : You forgot a box of books in my car. I can bring it up this weekend

 **Idiot** : oh okay good thank you. i was freaking out thinking id lost my copy of the communist manifesto

 **Sourwolf** : It still baffles me how one person can own both the Communist Manifesto and Holly Black books

 **Idiot** : im noooot rly seeing the conflict here??? whatever look and listen dude

 **Idiot** : i

 **Idiot:** want

 **Idiot:** to punch my roomie

 **Idiot:** in the FACE

 **Sourwolf** : I know you’re going to tell me about him even if I don’t care so you might as well just start your tangent.

 **Idiot** : hahaha OKAY SO FIRST OF ALL this assholes name is LAURENT MCKINLEY

 **Idiot:** LAU FUCKING RENT like what kind of douchebag name is THAT

 **Sourwolf** : Sounds French to me

 **Idiot** : yeah right and the french are historically DOUCHEBAGS so it fits

 **Idiot** : so ok i at first thought this dude was gna be kind of cool bc hes like an english major i think??? and has a watchmen poster over his bed and i saw some books on wiccan magic and some jorge luis borges which yknow ok cool all of these things are good things

 **Sourwolf** : You just automatically assume nerdy = cool person. What a shock.

 **Idiot** : yeah ok well it can be a p safe bet most of the time or at least that we could get along talking about stuff right

 **Idiot** : anyway so he wasnt in the room when i got there and i was taking out all my stuff when the door opens and im excited bc i wna meet my SUPPOSEDLY cool roomie right

 **Idiot** : and OH GOD  the first thing he says when he walks in is IT SMELLS

 **Idiot:** THEN HE LOOKS AT ME AND THEN HE LOOKS LIKE

 **Idiot:** I DONT EVEN KNOW SCARED?? WORRIED IDK

 **Idiot:** AND HES LIKE ITS YOU!!!! HE SAID IT WAS ME THAT SMELLED!!! WHAT

 **Idiot:** AND THEN HE JUST TURNED AROUND AND LEFT

 **Idiot** : SO RUDE I JUST SHOWERED I SMELLED LIKE A FUCKIN RAINFOREST

 **Sourwolf** : Wait, he said to your face, “You smell”?

 **Idiot** : what no he said a general it smells when he walked in then he saw me and said “its you” and then he left

 **Idiot** : IMPLYING he thought that I WAS THE SOURCE which i wasnt because i SMELLED LIKE MANGOES AND JUNGLE LEAVES AND RAINWATER

 **Sourwolf:** Hm.

 **Idiot:** HMM? HMMM?????? OK HMMM THIS SIR LAURENT HASNT BEEN BACK TO THE ROOM SINCE THEN AND THAT WAS LIKE 2 DAYS AGO AND I WAS LIKE FINE!!!! GOOD RIDDANCE AND TOTALLY PUT HIM OUT OF MY MIND

 **Idiot** : BUT!!!! THEN!!!!!!! TODAY THE RA ASKED ME DID I KNOW LAURENT WANTED A ROOM TRANSFER!!!!!!!!!

 **Sourwolf** : Stiles please relaxing on the exclamation marks and caps, it’s like you are literally screaming in my face right now.

 **Idiot:** oh im sorry for being HEATED about my RUDE ROOMMATE wanting to move rooms before he even MEETS ME

 **Sourwolf:** Did the RA say Laurent gave a reason for the request?

 **Idiot** : funny you should ask bc nO HE DIDNT HE DIDNT EVEN DO THAT which is why the ra isnt moving him so HA

 **Sourwolf:** Do you think he’ll come back to the room?

 **Idiot** : actually u know what i think he has been coming in when im not there bc stuff has been moved around on his side of the room so

 **Idiot** : god what a fuckin loser i wish he would just TALK TO ME SO WE COULD SORT THIS OUT

 **Sourwolf** : Sort this out as in a discussion or sort this out as in you punching him in the face and getting kicked out of college before the month is up?

 **Idiot:** SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Idiot** : hey answer your phone

 **Idiot:** pick up!!! pick up derek this is important i HAVE to say this to you with not text

 **Sourwolf** : …

 **Sourwolf:** Did you really just make me listen to you sigh on the phone and then hang up

 **Idiot** : it was important you get the full effect :)

 **Idiot** : anywayyyy what do you think i should doooooo

 **Sourwolf** : Aside from avoiding a fist fight and being expelled?

 **Idiot:** i guesssssss

 **Sourwolf:** I don’t think you should worry about him too much. He no doubt has a reason for acting this way.

 **Idiot:** yeah like to be a big dickbag

 **Sourwolf** : Or something else.

 **Idiot:** blahblahblah

 **Sourwolf** : But if he wants to avoid you, then that’s his problem.

 **Idiot** : is this the part where u say its his loss for not getting to know me bc im so great and funny and smart and nice??? :)))))

 **Sourwolf:** Hey, answer. I did for you so it’s only fair

 **Idiot** : …

 **Idiot** : OH HOW SWEET HOW NICE OF YOU TO JUST LAUGH IN MY FACE YOURE SO KIND

 **Sourwolf** : I didn’t laugh in your face. I guess I technically laughed ON your face because it was over the phone

 **Idiot** : uuuuughhhhhh have u been talking to my dad more bc that was SUCH a dad joke

 **Sourwolf:** Actually yes I have.

 **Idiot** : oh jesus rly about what?? oh let me guess. me.

 **Sourwolf** : No, about me possibly working for him.

 **Idiot:** wait what WAIT WHAT YOURE GNA BE BHPD??? DEREK WHAT WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN

 **Sourwolf:** Nothing’s decided yet. I’ll tell you about it another time when I know more, I promise.

 **Idiot** : YOU BETTER

 **Idiot:** whoa. you in a police uniform.

 **Idiot:** dereeeekkkkkkkkkk YOU HAVE TO GET HERE FIRST THING SATURDAY or maybe tomorrow i dont think i can wait two whole days with this image in my mind

 **Sourwolf** : I regret so much.

 **Idiot** : OH LMFAO AND WE DONT EVEN HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT MY ROOMIE WALKING IN! HAHA! HAHAHA!!

 **Idiot** : THANKS LAURENT

 **Idiot:** you french douche >:(

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **NO OFFENSE MEANT TO FRENCH PEOPLE**  
> BHPD: beacon hills police department.   
> \----  
> ok i forgot how much fun i have writing this shit (also i already had this one in the works from a while ago).
> 
> yes, it says part 1. yes, that means there will be a part 2. (at some point)
> 
> thanks for reading, as always! <3


End file.
